Step
by Reina Kim
Summary: Jimin menjauhi Jungkook, Yoongi bersikap dingin pada Taehyung, dan Seokjin menghindari Hoseok dan Namjoon. Apa BTS akan terpecah belah? [KookMin / TaeGi / NamJin / MyeonHope / ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **Step**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga Fans.**

 **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri).**

 **Genre : Real-Life, Canon, Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Tribute : My beloved, Rei Winter.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi cerah ini masih ditemani Matahari yang sama, langit yang sama, kota padat dan sibuk yang sama, dan juga gedung _dorm_ yang sama.

 _Dorm_ milik ketujuh _Member_ _Hallyustar_ yang tengah menikmati liburan mereka dalam pekan ini, tentu saja ini termasuk hal yang jarang menilik banyaknya jadwal yang menanti mereka semua.

Kelimanya tengah berleha-leha dengan nyamannya di depan ruang santai. Di antaranya ada Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, dan Kim Taehyung sembari menonton drama terbaru Song Joongki yang menjadi aktor terfavorit Seokjin tahun ini. Ia yang begitu kegirangan karna berhasil memenangkan perdebatan _'tentang siapa yang paling berhak menentukan acara yang akan di tonton pagi ini'–_ dengan alasan dirinya lah yang paling tua, terus saja tertawa-tawa puas di depan sana.

Tentu saja Taehyung dan Yoongi yang protes paling keras sembari berteriak-teriak _hiperbolis_ semacam, _'Memangnya kenapa kalau umur Hyung yang paling tua?'_ tapi karna mereka tak mau mencari masalah di pagi indah ini dengan mendapati ceramahan gaya rap cepat menyakitkan telinga dari Sang Papa, Rap Monster _aka_ Namjoon yang selalu _pro_ dengan Seokjin, akhirnya keduanya pun memilih bungkam demi kesejahteraan telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan keluar _Hyung_!" teriakan Park Jimin di sambut tatapan bosan para _Member_.

 _Ah, jangan lagi!_

Pemuda yang baru selesai membersihkan diri itu tersenyum lebar, aroma sabun masih tercium jelas dari tubuhnya–wangi bunga dan sedikit aroma _mint_ yang menyegarkan. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin Jimin selalu terlihat antusias ingin mengajak semua _Member_ berjalan-jalan ke sana kemari seolah-olah mengelilingi Seoul semudah mengelilingi isi kamarnya.

"Tidak! Terima kasih!" Yoongi—pemuda dengan senyuman semanis gula yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kenyamanan sofa segera menyatakan penolakannya, membuat Jimin merenggut tak senang dan segera menempatkan diri di sisi Yoongi hingga gaya pantulan karna pegas sofa terjadi.

"Kau ini pemalas sekali sih Yoongi _Hyung_! Ayolah! Kita bisa ke taman atau pantai selagi cuacanya secerah ini _Hyung_! Bagaimana kalau kita piknik? Menonton film? Atau ke _Lotte_ _World_ yang baru dibuka itu? Atau bermain ke _game canter_? Atau mungkin ada tempat yang _Hyung_ ingin datangi?"

"Aku bangun jam lima pagi tadi," jawab Yoongi cuek dengan ekspresi datar tak berminatnya meski _Member_ lain merasakan dilema besar antara tertawa atau menangis karna jawaban garing tak menyambungnya barusan.

" _Oh_ ayolah! Ke mana Suga yang selalu bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan lincah itu? Ke mana Suga yang akan selalu bergaya ceria saat kamera _on_ itu?!" Wajah Jimin bergerak mendekat ke wajah Yoongi, ia menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi membujuk yang menggemaskan.

"Ayolah kita jalan-jalan _Hyung_! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Ia berkata sembari mengguncang bahu Yoongi dengan kuat hingga sang empunya mengaduh terganggu.

" _Aiissh_!" Yoongi mendorong dahi Jimin agar menjauh darinya. "Suga? Suga siapa? Aku tak mengenal siapa yang kau maksud. Saat ini aku hanya lah seorang pemuda biasa bernama Min Yoongi yang menikmati akhir pekannya," tegas Yoongi tak mau dibantah.

"Ayolah _Hyung_! Ayolah~ Ayolah~ Kita pergi bermain agar tidak bosan!" Jimin makin _kuekeh_ menarik-narik baju Yoongi, _Member_ lain hanya memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu sembari terus menonton adegan di depan mata mereka. Seolah-olah rengekan Jimin tak lebih sekedar angin lewat biasa, namun ternyata, setelah beberapa menit berlalu agaknya rengekan Jimin membuahkan hasil juga.

Seokjin yang awalnya sangat tenang disisi Namjoon mulai melirik memperingati kepada dua _namdongsaeng_ -nya tersebut karna mulai terganggu.

"Ayolah! ayolah _Hyungnim_!" Jimin kali ini mengganggu Taehyung yang berada disisi sebelah kanan Yoongi. Ia menarik-narik ujung _tshirt_ yang dikenakan Taehyung dengan brutal hingga Yoongi mulai merasa sesak karna ia berada di tengah-tengah Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Taehyungie~" seru Jimin tak mendapati respons yang memuaskan selain gumaman kecilnya Taehyung.

"Taetae!"

"V- _ssi_ ~"

"Taehyungie!"

" _Aaaaah_ _jebal_!" Yoongi menggerutu kesal. Ia berdiri dan segera melangkah pergi dari keduanya. "Aku mau tidur saja."

" _Ya_! Ini baru jam sepuluh pagi Min Yoongi!" tegur Hoseok sembari memperhatikan punggung Yoongi yang makin menjauhi ruang santai.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Alih-alih menggubris perkataan Hoseok, ia malah menitahkan ultimatum dengan nada serius. Tak usah kalian pikirkan apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan kalau ucapannya diabaikan. Karna sungguh, kalian tak akan bisa membayangkannya.

Jimin masih bersikeras membujuk Taehyung, ia semakin gencar mengusik konsentrasi pemuda bernamakan panggung V tersebut yang masih setia menonton adegan yang tersaji di layar persegi plasma besar di depan sana. Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipi Taehyung dengan jemari telunjuknya.

"Taetae~"

"Taetae~"

" _Hyungie_ ~"

"Berisik!" Akhirnya pun Seokjin angkat suara. Ia menoleh ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung dengan delikan mata lebar yang sama sekali tidak membuat orang lain takut, bahkan anak kucing tetangga saja tidak akan takut.

" _Ya_! Kim Taehyung! Pergilah bermain bersama Jimin keluar," perintahnya tak mau dibantah. "Dan jangan lupa belikan Es krim coklat _strawberry_ ukuran paling besar untuknya dengan _toping_ _cerres_ yang berwarna-warni!"

Taehyung mendelik, lalu memasang ekspresi wajah _'kenapa aku?'_ pada anggota _Member_ tertua tersebut, dan dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya dengan spontan ia menguap lebar dan mengeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya layaknya seekor kucing yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku kelelahan Jimin- _ie_." Ia memasang wajah penuh sesalnya pada Jimin. Sangat tahu kalau sudah ditolak dengan nada minta pengertian begini maka Jimin tak akan banyak bicara lagi, sebagai gantinya ia akan mencari _'mangsa lain'_ untuk di rayu. Taehyung menoleh pada Seokjin yang menyipitkan matanya mengamati tingkah Taehyung dengan saksama.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukan pekerjaan mulia tersebut _Hyung_?" Ia selipkan seringaian setan di akhir kalimatnya dan membuat Seokjin mengangakan bibirnya tak percaya.

 _Kenapa jadi ia yang kena?_

Belum sempat Seokjin membantah, kedatangan sang _Golden_ _Maknae_ memutus percakapan mereka.

"Jungkook- _ie_ , kau mau ke mana?" Hoseok yang lebih dulu bertanya. Jeong Jungkook yang sudah rapi dengan celana _training_ dan kaos singlet abu-abu dan jaket merahnya bergumam sembari merapikan topinya, "pergi latihan _Hyung_."

"Latihan?" beo Namjoon sembari menatap sosok yang paling muda itu tak percaya. "Tapi ini hari libur kita Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku juga tahu _Hyung_ ," balas Jungkook seadanya sambil mengendikan bahu. "Tapi kita latihan saja banyak salahnya, apalagi tidak."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Jungkook secara kejam menikam jantung _Member_ yang lain–tepat sasaran dan benar-benar menyakitkan. Namjoon mulai ragu siapa _Leader_ BTS di sini. Dirinya atau Jungkook?

Kenapa yang paling muda justru yang punya pikiran paling dewasa?

 _Oh_ , keadaan berubah suram seketika.

"Santailah sedikit, kau terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri Kook- _ie_." Seokjin mengambil alih percakapan agar suasana kaku ini mencair.

Tentu saja ia mengatakannya bukan karna merasa bersalah, sebab jangankan bergerak untuk pergi latihan, berpikir untuk pergi latihan saja tidak.

Padahal dia adalah _Member_ tertua di BTS, tapi sepanjang hari yang Seokjin pikirkan hanya lah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menonton drama paginya tanpa sedikit pun gangguan. _Tapi tentu saja bukan itu alasannya 'kan?_ Seokjin hanya tak mau Jungkook jatuh sakit saja kok. _Ya, itu saja._

"Aku hanya akan pergi latihan dan berkeringat sebentar lalu segera pulang _Hyung_."

"Daripada kau latihan, lebih baik kau temani Jimin jalan-jalan saja _Maknae_ ," usul Taehyung yang segera disusul anggukan bersemangatnya Jimin.

"Benar sekali! Ayo temani _Hyung_ jalan-jalan saja Jungkook- _ah_!"

Jungkook memasang wajah tak berminatnya. "Aku ingin latihan _Hyung_."

 _To the point._

Jungkook memang selalu seperti itu. Ia bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele akan sesuatu. Jimin jadi heran kenapa anak seusianya lebih tertarik pada macam-macam gerakan tarian daripada pergi jalan-jalan atau berkencan dengannya.

 _Uhuk_.

Jimin tersedak oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Kencan_? _Kenapa malah kencan? Apanya yang kencan? Mereka sama-sama laki-laki! Ja—jadi. . . Hanya jalan-jalan!_

"Kalau begitu aku ikut untuk menemanimu!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Lagi pula Jimin itu memang sama gilanya soal latihan dengan Jungkook. "Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mau menemaniku jalan-jalan!"

"Itu pemaksaan!" Taehyung mencibir dan dibalas cubitan gemas di tangan oleh Jimin hingga ia mengaduh sakit. Pemuda itu segera menggeser bokongnya menjauhi Jimin sembari meringis dan bergumam semacam _'tenaga monster dan sejenisnya'_ seorang diri. Jungkook terdiam menimbang tawaran Jimin sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui usulannya tersebut.

" _Yes_!" Jimin berjingkat senang lalu segera melesat ke dalam kamarnya diikuti tatapan keheranan _Member_ lainnya.

"Taehyung kau tidak mau iku—"

" _Aaaa aaa_ punggungku! _Aaa_ punggungku!" seru Taehyung memotong ucapan Seokjin. Ia tiba -tiba berdiri dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan sembari memegangi bagian punggungnya dengan tangan kanan.

" _Woah_! Kenapa ini sangat sakit? Apa aku mengalami cedera di sini?" monolognya dengan akting berlebihan. Ia menciptakan suara ringisan-ringisan kecil yang terdengar begitu kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan istirahat dulu _Hyungdeul_ ," ujarnya sembari tersenyum sopan pada ketiga _Hyung_ -nya.

"Yang rajin latihannya Kook- _ie_! _Hwaiting_!" Lalu beralih menepuk pundak Jungkook dengan sayang, dan secepat kedatangan Jimin kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka, secepat itu pula sosok Taehyung menghilang ke atas tangga tanpa berbasa-basi lagi diikuti kikikan-kikikan kemenangan karna berhasil membantah Seokjin dengan halus.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Jimin sembari melebarkan senyumnya. Jungkook mengangguk sopan pada _Member_ lainnya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu utama _dorm_. Jimin juga mengikuti di belakangnya setelah memberikan cengiran senang kepada tiga orang yang tersisa di sana.

"Kalian mau kutemani?" tawar Namjoon sebelum keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tak usah _Hyung_!" Jungkook dan Jimin menjawab bersamaan—seolah memang sudah direncanakan, lalu keduanya saling bertatapan dengan salah tingkah.

"Maksudku, _errrr_ silakan nikmati waktu liburanmu _Hyung_!" Jimin cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimatnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. " _Hyung_ selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan pasti itu melelahkan—ja, jadi kurasa Hyung lebih baik beristirahat saja."

"Lagi pula kami hanya akan latihan sebentar saja lalu jalan-jalan," sahut Jungkook sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Namjoon mengalah. "Hati-hati."

"Jangan sampai kelelahan," suara Seokjin terdengar cemas.

"Jaga kesehatan!" Hoseok menambahkan pesan untuk keduanya dan itu semua malah membuat Jimin mendengus sebal.

"Astaga _Hyung_! Kami hanya akan pergi latihan! Bukan pergi wajib militer, kamping ke hutan belantara, atau malah berperang!"

"Tetap saja kami cemas!" sembur Seokjin dan dibalas renggutan tak senangnya Jimin.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini sekarang Kook- _ie_!" ucapan terakhir Jimin menutup pembicaraan, bersamaan dengan kedua punggung yang hilang di balik pintu diikuti tatapan ketiga _Hyung_ _Line_ BTS.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Taehyung melewati kamar berlabelkan 'Suga' dengan langkah santai. Itu ide dari Seokjin agar setiap pintu kamar _Member_ ditandai oleh nama panggung mereka masing-masing. Bersyukur sekarang ini sudah memiliki kamar sendiri karna _dorm_ terbaru mereka memang lebih besar daripada dua _dorm_ sebelumnya, jadi mereka bisa memiliki kamar masing-masing.

Tujuh langkah dari pintu bercat gading itu kaki Taehyung terhenti secara otomatis, sebuah ide segera melayang masuk ke dalam otaknya, dan seringai penuh makna pun terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

 _Gotcha_!

Kaki Taehyung melangkah mundur dengan pelan, jemarinya meraih _handle_ pintu kamar Yoongi, memutarnya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin dan berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Taehyung bisa menemukan gumpalan selimut tebal berwarna putih di atas _single_ _bed_ , itu sudah pasti Yoongi.

Maka masih dengan seringainya, ia berjalan berjingkat-jingkat mendekati ranjang Yoongi tanpa suara. Hanya tersisa beberapa langkah dari kasur Yoongi saat suara maskulin itu memecah keheningan, "Kan sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku."

Taehyung membatu di tempatnya berdiri, dengan satu kaki terangkat di udara karna ia mematung.

" _Ekhm_ ," Pemuda itu berdehem menghilangkan rasa malu karna telah tertangkap basah meski Yoongi memunggunginya. " _Woah_! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau memiliki mata di balik kepalamu?" Taehyung melompat naik ke atas _single_ _bed_ Yoongi, membuat gaya pegas bereaksi memantul akibat beban tubuhnya. Yoongi berdecak kesal, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang setelah menurunkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dada. Ia mendelikkan matanya pada Taehyung. "Mau—apa—kau?"

Taehyung memberikan cengiran garingnya, ia menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah. "Aku hanya ingin, _uhm_... Tidur di sini?"

"Ditolak!" sergah Yoongi secepat yang ia bisa. "Keluar. Sekarang. Juga."

" _Oh_ ayolah," decak Taehyung tak senang. "Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan _dongsaeng_ paling tampanmu ini seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau lupa Taehyung, ada kata _'Hyung'_ di dunia ini! Dan kata itu juga ada di antara kau dan aku!"

"Kau tidak cocok dengan gelar semacam itu," jawab Taehyung keras kepala. Ia menyibak selimut tebal di hadapannya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Yoongi, menyamankan posisinya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan cara memeluk sosok bermata _almond_ itu seenaknya.

"Berengsek! Lepaskan aku Kim Taehyung!" teriak Yoongi sembari menggeliat tak senang.

"Tidak mau." Taehyung menutup matanya sembari menyerukan hidungnya ke rambut halus Yoongi.

" _Hei_! Ini panas bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi memukul lengan, dada, pundak, kepala, atau apa pun bagian dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang bisa Min Yoongi capai, maka ia akan memukulnya dengan kasar dan brutal. Taehyung tak peduli awalnya, tapi lama kelamaan jadi sakit juga.

" _Ssstthh_ , diamlah _Hyung_ ," bisik Taehyung di telinganya. Ia dengan sengaja menggigit bagian atas telinga Yoongi hingga pemuda itu terkesiap kaget.

" _Ughh_ —"

"Atau aku akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan napas _hm_?" bisiknya lagi.

"Ka, kau—" Yoongi makin melebarkan bola matanya, pipi gembilnya tersapu warna pudar merah.

Ia marah.

Yoongi marah. Marah! Marah sekali!

Jelas saja ia jadi marah karna kelakuan kurang ajar Taehyung padanya.

 _Apa-apaan dia?_

Meskipun selama ini mereka sering melakukan _skinship_ , tapi itu hanya sekedar rangkul pelukan biasa saja, tapi ci-cium? Cium katanya? Yang benar saja!

"JAUH-JAUH DARIKU BRENGSEHMMM–" teriakan Yoongi teredam karna telapak tangan Taehyung sudah membekap bibir _kissable_ tersebut lebih dulu.

" _Ya_! _Aissh_ jangan teriak-teriak!" ujarnya sembari menggerutu kesal dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu saat dirasanya Yoongi sudah mulai tenang. "Akan kulepaskan, tapi—jangan berisik _ok_?" tawarnya dengan nada membujuk.

Yoongi berdesis tapi terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya meski setengah tak rela karna bibirnya mulai terasa tak nyaman. Taehyung pun menjauhkan tangannya dengan pelan-pelan.

" _Nah_ , sekarang ayo kita tidur," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia menyamankan posisinya di samping Yoongi.

"Jangan berisik! Awas saja kalau kau membuatku susah tidur, aku akan menendangmu keluar!"

"Kau yang sejak tadi berisik."

"Itu terserahku!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya terhibur. "Baiklah, baiklah aku akan diam seolah tidak ada di sini _Mr_. _Swag_ ," katanya sarat akan nada mengejek. Yoongi mencibir dan berbalik kembali memunggungi Taehyung. Yang lebih muda menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang manis, matanya menatap lekat helaian rambut Yoongi dengan tatapan lembut.

" _Eerr_ , apa kau sudah tidur?"

Yoongi tak mau menggubris keberadaan Taehyung, ia bersikeras menutup telinga dan matanya lalu melelapkan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur." Lalu setelah mengucapkan hal itu Taehyung ikut menutup matanya, dan keheningan sempat melanda selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Taehyung membuka satu kelopak matanya dan kembali bersuara, " _Hyung_ , menurutmu apa merpati punya perasaan?"

Yoongi mengerang, antara jengkel, marah, kesal, muak, geram, sebal, dan entah emosi apalagi yang bisa ia sebutkan. "Aku beri kau satu kesempatan untuk menutup mulut atau keluar sebelum kutendang dari sini!" katanya dengan nada mengancam yang serius.

" _Ups_ ," ujar Taehyung dengan rasa bersalah yang berarti. Ia terkekeh senang dan kemudian berbisik dengan nada rendah, "baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku _ok_? Kau bisa mendapatkan tidur siangmu sekarang," ujarnya kemudian.

Yoongi bersiap menutup matanya lagi untuk kembali tidur, keadaan berubah tenang dan damai. Deru napas Yoongi terdengar teratur, ia sudah hampir jatuh tertidur saat usapan Taehyung menyentaknya, membuat hatinya berdesir hebat.

Sesuatu yang sama ketika matanya menemukan tingkah manis Taehyung pada _Member_ lain. Tapi debaran ini lebih kuat, lebih menyakitkan karna terasa akan mendobrak rongga dadanya keluar.

 _Tidak_ , _tidak_.

Harusnya ia tak merasakan hal-hal semacam pipi yang memanas, atau perut yang terlilit, apalagi... _Jantung yang berdebar-debar_.

Usapan-usapan lembut itu makin membuatnya sesak napas, ia takut kalau-kalau Taehyung bisa mendengarnya. Tapi pemuda itu sepertinya sedang asyik mengendus-endus tengkuk Yoongi, bernapas dengan keras di sana hingga sangat mengganggu yang lebih tua.

Jantungnya makin berdebar kencang di dalam sana. Yoongi sadar ini salah, sangat salah karna tidak normal, dan harusnya ia tidak begini. Harusnya biasa saja. Mereka ini sesama lelaki— _jadi_...

Yoongi melenguh tertahan saat benda tak bertulang terasa bermain di belakang tengkuknya. Mengecup dan menggigit kecil kulit lehernya hingga pundaknya menegang tak karuan.

"Apa yang—" suara serak Yoongi terputus ketika tubuhnya diputar arah secara paksa oleh Taehyung, kedua bola mata anak Adam itu bertemu satu sama lain, membagi rahasia kecil di sana.

"Yoongi..." suara Taehyung serak, dengan mata yang memancarkan pertimbangan. Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi menutupnya lagi saat ia ragu-ragu.

"Taehyung ka—"

 _Kiss_.

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Tak mampu memproses kejadian cepat di hadapannya saat Taehyung sudah lebih dulu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus dan liar. Terburu-buru dan begitu basah, ia menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dan mengusapnya dengan lidah dan mengetuk masuk dengan pelan.

Taehyung masih menghisap bibir bawah dan atas milik Yoongi bergantian, menikmati bibir semanis madu tersebut dengan _sensual_. Yoongi tak sengaja membuka celah bibirnya dan lidah Taehyung menerobos masuk dengan mudah, mulai menari menyapu seluruh mulut Yoongi, mengusap dan mengabsen deretan giginya, menekan-nekan lidah Yoongi yang tak merespons, lalu naik menggoda langit-langit mulut pemuda itu. Yoongi masih berada di dunianya sendiri, terbukti dengan betapa kakunya ekspresi ia sekarang dengan mata yang membola kaget.

" _Hhhh_ —" napas Yoongi terasa tersendat ketika jari jemari dingin Taehyung turun menyelinap di balik kaosnya, mengusap perutnya dengan pelan dan terus naik mengelus kulit _sensitif_ Yoongi dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Taehyung memelintir _nipple_ Yoongi, mencubit dan mengusapnya dengan mengambang hingga pemuda yang berada di bawah dominasinya yang kuat itu menggelinjang geli.

" _Hmmhmm_ –" Yoongi kembali mendesah, ia merintih kecil dalam ciuman yang mereka bagi. Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang nyaman sembari terus melumat bibir Yoongi dengan tak sabaran dan ketika Yoongi merasakan gesekan yang kuat diarah selatan tubuhnya, barulah ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Tangan Yoongi bergerak sekuat yang ia bisa, mendorong dada Taehyung terus dan terus sampai akhirnya ia berhasil membuat jarak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Yoongi emosi, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diikuti Taehyung lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Taehyung terbelalak kaget, lalu terdiam cukup lama.

"A—aku hanya..." suara Taehyung hilang tertelan di dalam iris mata Yoongi yang menandakan kekecewaan.

"Ini tidak lucu." Yoongi tak tahu kenapa suaranya berubah dingin.

"Aku tidak, bukan, aku akan, tunggu—tunggu, kau salah paham." Taehyung kehilangan perbendaharaan kata-katanya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kuharap aku memang salah paham."

" _Hyung_ —"

"Apa kau memang seperti ini? Apa kau suka mencium orang lain sembarangan?"

"Ya?" Wajah Taehyung berubah pucat. "APA?! Tunggu—itu tidak benar! Yoongi aku hanya terbawa suasana saja!"

Entah kenapa Yoongi benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, bukan, bukan karna ciuman itu adalah _frist_ _kiss_ -nya. Tapi lebih kepada alasan Taehyung menciumnya.

"Terbawa suasana?!" sinisnya dengan suara meninggi. "Begitu?!" ia mendengus dan merasakan matanya perih dan memanas.

"Tidak! Maksudku, maksudku karna itu kamu, karna kamu yang ada disisiku. Makanya aku—aku menci—"

"Keluar."

"Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku dulu!" Taehyung berkata dengan nada tak sabaran, ia berusaha meraih pundak Yoongi tapi pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menepisnya dengan kasar. Taehyung tak mau menyerah meskipun Yoongi menolaknya, ia berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua dan menariknya mendekat.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi berhenti memberontak, cengkeraman di pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa perih dan ia yakin akan memerah nantinya.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Taehyung dengan nada tersekat. Yoongi terbelalak kaget, tak percaya. Tubuhnya menegang kaku.

"A, apa?"

"Kubilang aku menyukaimu, aku—"

"Cukup!" Yoongi menghentakan cengkeraman Taehyung, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. Matanya memandang kosong pada Taehyung dengan pikiran yang beterbangan ke sana ke mari. Dentuman di dadanya membuat Yoongi merasa sesak napas.

"Cukup sampai di situ Kim Taehyung!" lidah Yoongi terasa kelu, memilu karna perasaan yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa tersedak. "Aku tidak mau menjadi objek candaanmu. Keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku!"

"Objek candaan?!" suara Taehyung meninggi. "Objek candaan apa? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran semurah itu padaku Min Yoongi?!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Di mataku kau memang murahan Kim Taehyung! Kau mengobral perasaan sukamu ke sana ke mari!" bentak Yoongi kembali. "Pada Jimin, Jungkook, J Hope, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang tidak aku ketahui!"

"Ini tidak seperti itu! Aku memang menyukaimu— _Ah_ , tidak, tidak, yang benar aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau tak bisa merasakannya?" suara putus asa Taehyung membungkam keadaan, hanya untuk sesaat karna Yoongi kembali membuka suara seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu!" kata Taehyung keras kepala.

"Tapi aku yang tidak mencintaimu! Aku bukan _gay_!"

"Aku juga bukan _gay_!"

 _PLAK_!

Taehyung terentak merasakan panas yang menjalari pipinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dengan pipi terpaling, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Sudah cukup," lirihnya pelan. Taehyung bahkan tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa mendengar atau tidak sekarang. "Jangan mempermainkanku."

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa dirinya telah didorong jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, masuk terlalu dalam karna rasa sakit. Tatapan keengganan Yoongi yang bercampur satu dengan rasa jijik menikamnya.

Taehyung bergerak turun dari _single_ _bed_ tersebut, ia memunggungi pemuda manis itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Maafkan aku," suaranya melantun. Taehyung mencoba untuk sekeras yang ia bisa untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti hati Yoongi. "Kau tidak berpikir aku benar-benar serius dengan perkataanku tadi 'kan?"

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Aku hanya _sedikit_ bercanda, _Hyung_."

 _Katakanlah ia pengecut, katakan saja ia bodoh atau malah idiot sekalian. Katakan saja begitu..._

"Kau tidak marah 'kan?"

Tapi Taehyung _tak_ _bisa_ ,

 _Tak_ _bisa_ _menanggung perasaan jijik dan hina dari kilatan mata Yoongi._

Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum kecil tapi hanya sesaat karna ia tersekat melihat bening air mata yang menjatuhi pipi putih Yoongi. Bibir Taehyung mengering, ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Yoongi menangis dalam diam, bibirnya bergetar kecil meskipun tak ada isakan yang keluar dari sana.

"Yo, Yoongi—"

"Keluar..."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak rela.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Idiot?_

"Kubilang—Keluar," tekan Yoongi. "Keluar dari sini Kim Taehyung."

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya, baru tiga puluh enam menit lebih ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bergerak mengikuti irama lagu namun ia sudah menyerah dan terduduk manis disudut ruangan sembari memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih mengikuti irama lagu-lagu mereka dengan _power_ yang tetap sejak awal latihan.

Memperhatikan banyaknya keringat yang membasahi wajah dan tubuh atletis itu, bagaimana deru napasnya yang sudah mulai terengah, atau bagaimana langkah-langkah kakinya bergerak membuat satu harmoni yang membuatnya berdecak iri.

Jimin juga sangat jago dalam _dance_ , tapi entah kenapa, ia selalu merasa Jungkook lebih hebat darinya.

Apalagi kesan _Maknae_ yang dulunya imut-imut menggemaskan itu kini sudah tenggelam entah ke mana. Sisi maskulin Jungkook lebih menonjol sekarang, entah apakah karna tubuh Jungkook yang sekarang bahkan lebih atletis dan tinggi darinya, atau karna rahangnya yang bergaris lebih tegas, atau karna gaya Jungkook bersikap yang lebih _cool_ dan _gentleman_.

Jimin tidak tahu.

Ia bahkan tidak akan mengelak kalau misalnya ialah yang dikatai _Maknae_ dari grup mereka karna Jungkook sama sekali tidak cocok berdekatan dengan gelar tersebut.

"Istirahatlah dulu Kook- _ie_ ," tegur Jimin saat ia melihat kaki Jungkook sedikit terpeleset dan hampir jatuh. Entah apakah suara Jimin yang terlalu kecil, atau Jungkook yang tak bisa mendengar suara lain selain dentuman tangga melodi dan asyik tenggelam di dalamnya sampai tak menggubris permintaan Jimin.

" _Ya_! Jeon Jungkook!" pekik Jimin kesal, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jungkook masih sibuk menatap kaca besar di hadapannya sembari bergerak ke sana kemari dengan lincahnya. Jimin terpaksa berdiri lalu segera melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan dengan tak sabaran menarik lengan kanan pemuda itu, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu belum menerima antisipasi dari yang lebih muda hingga keseimbangan Jungkook teraup gravitasi dan secara tak sengaja juga menarik Jimin hingga keduanya resmi jatuh di atas keramik dingin ruang latihan.

" _Aaww_ ," Jimin meringis sakit, hidungnya bisa mencium wangi _mint_ dan rempah-rempah yang berbau _mentol_.

Begitu segar dan harum juga menenangkan, namun kemudian ia sadar, sangat sadar kalau bibirnya ternyata menempel disudut bibir Jungkook.

Kedua bola mata Jimin melotot kaget, ia mematung untuk sesaat dan segera menarik kepalanya menjauh. Jimin meneguk salivanya susah payah, dengan wajah memerah padam menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya dengan napas terengah-engah, namun ekspresinya tetap tenang, tak terusik akan kejadian barusan.

Matanya bergulir menajam dan terasa membius Jimin di tempat, bibir tipis Jungkook bergerak kecil, mungkin menggumam sesuatu tentang _'manis'_ dan semacamnya, tapi Jimin tak bisa mendengarnya karna dentuman musik berisik masih menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan. Harusnya Jimin segera berdiri dan menjauh, harusnya, ya harusnya, tapi—

" _Hhhm_ ,"

Ia malah mencium bibir Jungkook lagi, mengecupnya selama sepuluh detik dan menarik wajahnya menjauh.

 _AAARGHH_! _APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN_!

 _Inner_ Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri!

 _Oh_ _ayolah_! _Seseorang tolong luruskan kesalahpahaman ini_!

Rasanya Jimin benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai putus.

 _Tuhan_! _Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku_!

 _KENAPA BISA BEGINI_!

 _KENAPA TADI DIA CIU—Ugh—KENAPA DIA BISA MENCIU—CIU—_ AAAAARRRGGHHH!KENAPA _DIA CIUMAN SAMA JUNGKOOK_?

Tunggu dulu! Kalau soal ciuman saja _sih_ dulu Jimin sering melakukannya, sewaktu ia dibangku SMA dan berkencan dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya yang terdahulu. Tapi ia belum pernah mencium seorang laki-laki!

 _BELUM PERNAH SAMA SEKALI!_

 _Oh ok, dia baru saja melakukannya tadi._

"Jungkook itu tadi—" Jimin terasa menciut sekarang, _ok_ lah yang pertama murni tidak sengaja jadi bisa dikategorikan _'kecelakaan'_ tapi yang kedua mana bisa dibilang tidak sengaja _sih_? Orang Jimin sendiri yang menyodorkan bibirnya.

"Jimin," suara serak rendah Jungkook membuat Jimin merinding tak karuan. Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang terasa menuntut.

 _Sial_! _Sial_! _Sial_! _SIALAAAANNN_!

 _APA YANG HARUS AKU KATAKAN?!_

Jimin menggeser tubuhnya dan segera berdiri, ia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dengan wajah memerah salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa—" Jimin berusaha mencari alasan yang logis, tapi ia tak menemukan kata yang tepat di dalam kepalanya.

 _Demi_ Tuhan! Berpikirlah _Park Jimin_!

"Itu, _aaaa_ iya, idola grup lain sering melakukannya sesama _Member_ ," katanya terbata-bata. "Hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Ya, kau tahu? Hanya untuk bercanda saja. Ja, jadi kuharap kau tidak marah soal ini."

Jungkook diam, ia hanya diam, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun ataupun sekedar bergumam mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana _awkward_ ini. Kaki Jimin melangkah mundur secara pelan ke belakang.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet dulu!"

Jimin berbalik, melangkah tergesa ke daun pintu sembari merapalkan doa-doa keselamatan dalam hati.

 _Apa sih yang kau_ pikirkan? _Dasar bodoh_! _Jimin bodoh_! _Park Jimin bodoh_!

 _Tap_!

Tepat ketika tangan kanan Jimin meraih _handle_ pintu, tangan kirinya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh seseorang yang menghentikan seluruh pergerakan Jimin secara paksa. Jimin membeku di tempat, ia menggigit bibirnya, merasakan emosi tak stabil dari cengkeraman Jungkook pada tangannya.

 _BRAK_!

Jimin meringis sakit, punggungnya terbentur dinding beton yang dingin. Jungkook menyudutkannya, ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Jimin di samping kepala, menekannya agar lebih menempel pada dinding. Yang lebih muda menatapnya, tanpa bicara apa pun.

" _He-he-he-he._ " Jimin merutuki mulutnya yang tak tahu kondisi seperti ini, bisa-bisanya terkekeh garing seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

Bisa saja Jungkook akan mencekiknya sampai mati dan kemudian mengubur mayatnya ke dalam tembok di belakangnya ini 'kan? Atau bisa saja Jungkook menghajarnya sampai sekarat, minimal patah tulang kaki dan tanganlah _ya 'kan_? Jimin merinding karna pemikirannya sendiri. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah berparas tampan di hadapannya.

"Jung—"

 _Uh_?

Jungkook menyeringai dengan mata yang menyipit tajam. Tangan kanannya melepaskan tangan Jimin, sebagai gantinya jari-jari itu bergerak menuju pipi Jimin, dan pemuda manis itu segera memejamkan kelopak matanya erat-erat.

 _'Matilah kau, matilah kau, matilah kau Park Jimin_! _'_ batinnya sembari meratapi diri.

Namun rasa sakit akan pukulan yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan itu terganti dengan sesuatu yang terasa menyengat bibirnya, menciumnya ganas dan liar. Menggigit dan menyedot bibirnya dalam lumatan basah yang sensual. Jimin membulatkan matanya, mengerjap berkali-kali melihat wajah Jungkook yang berjarak sangat dekat di hadapannya, dengan mata yang terbuka dan menatapnya begitu dalam–Membuatnya lemas.

Jungkook maju, merapatkan tubuh keduanya sembari terus menerus melumat bibir tebal Jimin secara bergantian, atas bawah sembari menyelipkan lidahnya mengusap bibir Jimin meminta izin. Pikiran Jimin kosong, ia tak tahu apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada tubuhnya hingga terasa memanas karna ciuman ini. Yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya menutup mata dan mendesah kecil dalam dominasi Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak, meraih setiap inci tubuh Jimin yang bisa ia sentuh, mengusap, mengelus, menari di atasnya. Jimin hampir merosot jatuh kalau saja salah satu tangan Jungkook tidak menarik kakinya untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jung– _uuhm_ , Jungkook," Jimin mendesah tak nyaman, tapi tubuhnya seolah meminta lebih dan lebih lagi perlakuan Jungkook untuknya. Tangan Jungkook menarik tengkuk Jimin, memijat titik _sensitif_ dari yang lebih tua agar makin terbakar birahi. Tubuh mereka saling menempel, menggesek satu sama lain, mengikuti irama musik yang memekak nyaring dan menambah panas suasana ruangan.

" _Cpk_."

Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dengan tatapan puas. Ia menatap ekspresi wajah berkabut Jimin dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Jungkook..." suara Jimin terdengar bergetar, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya ragu-ragu. Setitik air mengenangi kelopak mata Jimin. "Jungkook, kenap—"

Bibir Jungkook berpindah, menjilat-jilat keringat Jimin di sekitar lehernya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan beberapa gigitan sederhana di lehernya. Membuat Jimin kembali mendesah dan mengeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, apalagi ketika jemari Jungkook menyelinap masuk ke balik celananya. Mengusap benda berurat dibalik kain itu dengan hati-hati.

" _Aanggh_ ," Jimin melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, membiarkannya terbentur karna remasan kuat yang diberikan oleh Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ekspresi bergairah Jimin dengan saksama, pemuda itu mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram erat pundak Jungkook.

" _Ugh, engggh, aaahh, aahh, uhh_ ," Suara desahan-desahan kecil Jimin terdengar saat Jungkook sudah memompa batang miliknya naik turun dengan tempo sedang, memutari kesejatian Jimin dan tak lupa ikut mempermainkan _twins_ _ball_ Jimin hingga pemuda itu makin mendesah tak karuan. Menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri karna kesadarannya mulai mengambil alih.

"He, Hentikan, hentikan," pintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Jungkook yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Remasan Jungkook bertambah ketat, hingga membuat Jimin harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang sudah berada di ujung.

"Jung— _eenghh_."

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin, menjilat dan menggigit-gigitnya dengan nakal. Jimin bersumpah bahwa sebenarnya ia tak mau menghentikan semua servis Jungkook padanya, tapi ia tak segila itu juga untuk melanjutkan kegilaan ini. Apalagi kalau Jungkook hanya menganggap ini candaan semata.

" _Hyung_..." Ia memainkan lidahnya dilubang telinga Jimin hingga pemuda itu mendesis tak nyaman. "Jimin _Hyung_ ~"

Napas Jimin makin terasa berat, terlebih ketika semua darahnya terasa terkumpul di perutnya dan melaju kebagian bawah. Bersatu dan membuat pusaran yang terasa menggulung tubuhnya. "Jungkook—aku, _anghh_ —"

"Bagaimana _Hyung_?" geraman seksi Jungkook tak membantu apa pun, malah memperparah keadaan. Jimin tersiksa akan hasratnya sendiri, _precum_ -nya menetes sedikit ditangan Jungkook sementara pemuda itu masih setia memberikannya _handjob_.

"Jung— _aaah_ ,"

 _"Apa candaanku sudah cukup lucu Hyung_?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Jimin meraih hasratnya. Sperma Jimin keluar, mengotori tangan Jungkook dengan banyaknya. Ia menutup kedua bola matanya saat Jimin merasakan beratnya beban disudut bawah matanya.

Ia tahu, ia hanya akan menangis kalau membuka matanya.

Sementara Jungkook sudah menarik tangannya keluar, lalu menjilati sisa-sisa sperma Jimin ditangannya dan kembali menawan bibir yang lebih tua dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih menuntut, lebih basah, dan lebih liar lagi hingga hanya bisa membuat Jimin melenguh dan meremang. Tapi itu hanya sementara, karna dengan sekuat tenaga Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melakukan penolakan.

"Hentikan, kumohon, tolong—hentikan!" Jimin menepuk-nepuk dada Jungkook saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan. Air mata sudah menetesi pipinya, membuatnya terisak tak berdaya di hadapan Jungkook. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya mengecil, ia terlalu takut melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang sekarang.

Jungkook melangkah mundur, melepaskan topangannya untuk membantu Jimin dan pemuda itu sudah merosot jatuh dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menatap sosok _Hyung_ -nya yang terisak dalam diam.

"Kurasa, lain kali kau harus memilih bahan candaan yang tepat jika itu bersamaku, _Hyung_."

 _BRAK_!

Punggung Jungkook berlalu dengan dingin di balik pintu, menyisakan Jimin dengan suara tercekik dan napas tersendat-sendat yang didominasi oleh air mata yang turun secara diam-diam.

"Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!" Jimin terisak lagi, ia yakin matanya akan membengkak saat ia selesai nanti. Tubuhnya gemetaran kecil dengan napas yang tersendat dan ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan lututnya.

Di balik pintu Jungkook terdiam, sembari menundukkan wajahnya menatapi ujung sepatunya dengan kalut. Bibirnya menarik senyum kecut.

"Aku lebih membencimu," bisiknya lemah.

 _Dan mereka tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing._

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Seokjin menutup kotak bekal berukuran besar tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik, ia sudah selesai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya dan kini merapikannya. Setelah melepas celemeknya, ia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dengan setelan santai, menyambar topi dan maskernya serta _coat_ panjang berwarna coklat.

Seokjin kembali ke arah dapur, mengambil kantung plastik dan berjalan keluar dengan terburu-buru, ia melewati Namjoon dan Hoseok yang masih setia duduk di atas sofa.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau ke mana?" Hoseok menatap Seokjin yang sibuk sendiri memilih sepatunya.

"Menyusul Jimin dan Jungkook, pagi tadi aku tak melihat mereka bergabung di meja makan," ujarnya sambil lalu.

"Ingin kutemani?" tawar Namjoon padanya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Namjoon- _ah_ ," jawab Seokjin, ia sudah memakai sepatunya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kemudian. Menyisakan Namjoon yang menghela napas lelah dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hoseok yang masih mengganti-ganti _Channel_ siaran karna belum menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuknya.

"Susul saja," katanya dengan nada santai.

"Ia bilang tak perlu," balas Namjoon tak bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mengikutinya diam-diam. Tak masalah kalau _Leader_ ingin menemui _Member_ -nya yang lain 'kan?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, lagi pula Jin bisa melakukan segala hal seorang diri. Ia lebih berbakat daripada aku."

" _Che_ , apa ini?" Hoseok mengulum bibirnya. "Apa Yang Mulia Rap Monster baru saja merendah di hadapanku?!"

Namjoon ikut mengulum senyum. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan saja _Hyung_."

"Terdengar aneh kalau kau yang memanggilku begitu," ujar Hoseok sembari mengendikan bahunya. "Kita masih satu _Line_ _ok_?"

"Kita beda bulan _Hyung_ ," balas Namjoon sembari ikut mengendikan bahunya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja," Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau memanggil orang yang satu _Line_ denganmu dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , sementara kau hanya memanggil nama untuk seseorang yang lebih tua 2 tahun darimu. Lucu sekali Namjoon- _ssi_ , lucu sekali," sinis Hoseok sembari mendengus.

"Astaga, apa kau sekarang sedang cemburu _Hyung_?"

" _Yak_!" Hoseok melemparkan bantal sofa disisinya ke kepala Namjoon. "Aku hanya kesal karna kau pilih kasih padaku dan Jin _Hyung_!"

"Aku tak pilih kasih pada siapa pun," balas Namjoon sembari melemparkan bantal itu kembali pada Hoseok. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua!"

"Kau pilih kasih! Kau hanya menyayangi Jin!" pekik Hoseok berlebihan sembari melemparkan bantalnya kembali pada Namjoon.

"Aku juga menyayangimu _Hyung_!" teriak Namjoon sembari melemparkan bantal itu kembali.

"Pembohong! Kau pasti hanya menyayangi Jin _Hyung_ 'kan? Kau selalu membelanya!" ujar Hoseok tak terima sembari kembali melemparkan bantalnya.

"Tidak _Hyung_! Aku juga menyayangimu!" Namjoon mulai lelah main lempar-lemparan bantal seperti ini, tapi ia tetap melemparkan bantal itu pada Hoseok.

"Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti lebih menyayangi Jin _Hyung_ daripada aku," Hoseok sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, ia berdiri di atas sofa dengan kedua lututnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dibalik kepala tinggi-tinggi untuk kembali melemparkan bantalnya lebih kuat pada Namjoon yang segera mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baik, baiklah. Aku lebih menyayangimu dari Jin, _Ok_?" teriaknya spontan.

" _Eh_?"

 _Pluk_.

Bantal sofa terjatuh tak berdaya di belakang punggung Hoseok, suasana berubah _awkward_. Hoseok membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, untuk sesaat suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Namjoon menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"APA INI PERNYATAAN CINTA?!" Hoseok malah menjerit dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipinya dan terkikik jahat melihat wajah salah tingkah Namjoon. Apalagi ketika Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya bergaya _cute_ sekali.

" _Hy_ , _Hyung_ , itu—bukan, _anu_ —"

" _Huuwaa_ aku tahu! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Namjoon- _ie_ , aku tahu!" Ia melompat dan menerjang Namjoon hingga pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. Tubuh Hoseok menimpa badan atletis Namjoon, membuat Namjoon meringis sakit.

" _Aaaww_ _Hyung_! Kau berat, astaga!" serunya tak nyaman. Hoseok terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi maaf, dengan berat hati aku menolak cintamu itu. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai, dan dia seorang perempuan." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk dada Namjoon. Yang ditepuk meringis aneh, tapi tak berkomentar apa pun.

"Tolong jangan terlalu berkecil hati ya, Namjoon- _ie_."

"Baiklah _Hyung_ , baiklah. Bisa kau menyingkir sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut. Hoseok mencebikkan bibirnya dan kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh Namjoon.

"Harusnya 'kan kau sedih karna sudah kutolak!"

" _Oh_ astaga, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama J Hope," cibir Namjoon padanya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak sebanyak Jin _Hyung_ ," elaknya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Omong-omong, aku suka kalau kau memanggilku begitu."

Namjoon ikut menarik seulas senyum tipis. "Aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu kalau kau berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan seperti tadi."

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau suka? Kau 'kan lebih menyayangiku daripada Jin _Hyung_." Hoseok menyeringai senang.

" _Oh_ , jangan mulai lagi _Hyung_."

" _Eeh_? Kupikir kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi." Hoseok membulatkan bibirnya sembari mengedipkannya imut.

" _Yak_! _Hyung_!" Namjoon terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Hoseok. Ia mengambil bantal sofa di dekatnya dan melemparkannya pada Hoseok. "Kau membuatku takut!"

" _Aigoo_ , Joon- _ie_ takut? Namjoon- _ie_ takut apa?"

" _Aah_ , hentikan! Hentikan memanggilku begitu _Hyung_!"

" _Aarrgh_! Kau mengenai mataku Bodoh! Namjoon bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau lebih bodoh!"

Mereka asyik tertawa dan bercanda tanpa sadar ada mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi keduanya. Terdiam dibalik celah pintu utama _dorm_ dengan tangan gemetaran.

Pintu kembali tertutup rapat, dengan Seokjin yang memeluk kotak bekalnya.

 _Kim Seokjin . . . Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

 _Apa yang kau harapkan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[Samarinda 24 Agustus 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rift

Seokjin mengamati teras asri yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, dan juga satu dua pohon bonsai yang tumbuh subur di bagian pinggir-pinggir teras. Pagarnya terbuat dari kayu bercat coklat muda, lantainya pun berbahan kayu yang dipoles dengan warna sama, coklat muda yang terlihat begitu mengkilap.

Jungkook yang mengusungkan semua gaya teras ini, ia mengambil konsep dek Kapal karna benar-benar terobsesi dengan alat transportasi tersebut. Ia bahkan berkata kalau suatu saat nanti ingin bertualang mengarungi lautan menggunakan sebuah kapal besar dan menemukan pulau-pulau tak bernama yang mungkin saja mempunyai harta karun di dalamnya. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

Seokjin berhenti sejenak, menatap ke sekeliling dan menghirup aroma musim semi yang menyegarkan. Ada satu buah pohon _mapple_ yang rindang di bagian tengah teras, dan di sekeliling pohon itu ada bangku yang terbuat dari kayu eboni biasa mereka gunakan untuk bersantai.

Ia melangkah menuju tangga yang berada di sisi kanan teras, ada tujuh anak tangga di sana dan ketika Seokjin sudah menginjak anak tangga ketiga, barulah ia mengingat sesuatu yang menjadi salah satu prioritas utamanya.

" _Ah_! Ponselku!" Seokjin menepuk keningnya sendiri, terpaksa berbalik kembali sembari merutuki sikap teledornya yang mulai kambuh. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan dalam berapa langkah saja ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu utama _dorm_.

 _Cklk_.

Seokjin memutar _handle_ , lalu mendorongnya sedikit saat suara ribut terdengar, " _Pembohong! Kau pasti hanya menyayangi Jin-Hyung 'kan? Kau selalu membelanya!"_

Itu suara Hoseok. Seokjin bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya terheran.

 _Ada apa?_

" _Tidak Hyung! Aku juga menyayangimu!"_

" _Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti lebih menyayangi Jin-Hyung daripada aku,"_

" _Baik, baiklah. Aku lebih menyayangimu dari Jin, Ok?"_

 _Deg_!

Napas Seokjin tersekat, menatap dari celah pintu sosok Hoseok yang menerjang Namjoon sembari memekik, ia menatap tiap-tiap adegan di depan sana dengan tubuh yang gemetaran dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu itu lalu berbalik dari sana dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa pun.

Meski ia tahu, pikiran dan hatinya tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Seokjin mengharapkan ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk kepalanya, agar ia bisa menutup ingatan tadi dan lupa semua hal yang sudah ia dengarkan.

Tapi Seokjin tak bisa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Kim Seokjin . . . _Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

 _Apa yang kau harapkan?_

 **Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **Step**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga Fans.**

 **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri).**

 **Genre : RL, Canon, Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Tribute : My beloved, Rei Winter.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu sedikit berbeda dari hari ribut biasanya, hanya ada enam orang di meja makan, Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin—sembari melahap sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh Seokjin.

"Jungkook di mana?" Hoseok bertanya sembari menatap Jimin. Yang ditatap berjengit kaget dan menggeleng tak acuh.

"Kenapa tanya aku _Hyung_?" sengitnya tak suka pada Hoseok yang makin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa Jimin? Sedang _Pms_ ya?" celutuknya iseng tanpa tahu _mood_ Jimin benar-benar buruk.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!"

.

.

.

 _Ups_.

Atau mungkin bukan hanya Jimin saja yang _mood_ -nya sedang buruk karna nyatanya Taehyung tiba-tiba angkat suara meski Hoseok sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

 _Trang_!

"Aku sudah selesai," pamit Yoongi setelah meletakan sendoknya dengan sedikit kasar ke atas piring. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya _Hyung_."

Punggung Yoongi menjauh dari meja makan diikuti tatapan keheranan Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Aku akan memeriksa kamar Jungkook," Seokjin berkata pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak menghabiskan sarapannya yang sejak tadi hanya disuap sesekali dan ia aduk berkali-kali. Tak ada niatan mengunyah dan menelan makanan itu karna rasanya akan percuma. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah pergi dari ruangan makan yang berubah canggung.

"Namjoon, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon yang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan pergi latihan," ujar Jimin ikut pergi dari sana tanpa memedulikan jawaban dari Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Kurasa auranya sedikit berbeda," keluh Namjoon karna tidak tahu apa-apa. Kemarin Seokjin membawa Jimin pulang yang terlihat berantakan. Pemuda itu tak mau bicara apa pun meski matanya membengkak dan terlihat frustrasi. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, sikapnya itu sangat aneh.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Seokjin juga bersikap aneh, ia menepis tangannya ketika Namjoon menyentuh pundaknya untuk bertanya—mungkin Seokjin melakukannya secara tidak sengaja tapi... Entah kenapa ia sedikit terluka.

Seokjin tersenyum canggung dan berkata ia tidak mau diganggu dulu, lalu pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Malamnya pun Seokjin keluar hanya untuk memasak, menanyai tentang Jimin pada Taehyung dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

"Ayo kita siap-siap juga Joon- _ie_ ," usul Hoseok sembari mengumpulkan piring di meja makan dan membawanya ke _Pantry_.

"Sudah kubilang itu menjijikkan _Hyung_ ," komentar Namjoon sembari menenggak air mineralnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku Joon- _ie_ atau Namjoon- _ie_ begitu. Tidak cocok dengan gayaku yang _gentle_!" Protes Namjoon _childish_.

" _Pppfftth_ , _Gentle_ bokongmu! Sudah! Sudah! Sekarang bantu aku cuci piring dan kita segera berangkat," perintah Hoseok dan dituruti oleh Namjoon dengan gerutuan kesal.

"Kau memang yang terbaik dalam urusan memancing emosi orang lain _Hyung_ ," umpatnya dalam nada rendah.

"Paling tidak bukan _ereksi_ orang lain 'kan?" canda Hoseok sembari tersenyum jahil dan dibalas Namjoon dengan decakan _'Ewh'_ yang terdengar nyaring.

" _Oh, shut up Hyung_!" Seru Namjoon dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Mereka kembali bersenda gurau dengan lancarnya tanpa peka pada aura-aura tak nyaman yang terus meningkat pada diri seseorang.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Jimin tidak tahu.

Jimin tidak mengerti.

Jimin juga tidak paham.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bukankah tiga kata di atas tadi berarti sama? _Oh_ , baiklah itu tak penting.

Yang penting adalah—Jimin mengintip lagi dari celah pintu ruang latihan—Bagaimana caranya menghadapi seseorang di dalam sana?

Baiklah ia menyesal sekarang, menyesal kenapa ia tak bersabar dan malah datang sendiri? Kenapa ia tak menunggu _Member_ lain saja tadi? Kenapa ia memilih menggunakan mobil pribadinya kemari?

 _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Dan demi apa pun dari semua kata kenapa di bumi yang tidak bulat-bulat amat ini adalah;

KENAPA YANG DI DALAM SANA ADALAH JEON JUNGKOOK?

KENAPA HARUS JUNGKOOK?

KENAPA TUHAN MENGIRIMKAN JUNGKOOK DI DALAM SANA?

 _KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA?_

Entah kenapa nafsu Jimin untuk bergoyang mendadak muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah hampir menggerakkan tubuhnya kalau saja tak mendapati tatapan terheran dari karyawan yang ada di gedung Big Hit.

 _Oh_ , _ok_ , _ok_ , sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

Jimin menghela napas lagi, ia menguatkan hati dan berpikir untuk bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia hanya perlu masuk dan menyapa Jungkook lalu mereka menari dan bercanda seperti biasa dan kejadian kemarin akan terhapuskan. Mereka hanya akan anggap hal tersebut sebagai delusi, ilusi, khayalan, atau mimpi semata. _Apa pun itulah, apa pun_.

Kalau ia cukup beruntung, mungkin Jungkook akan meminta maaf padanya, _ya_ , _mungkin_ _saja_ —meskipun Jimin sangat mengharapkan hal tersebut. Benar-benar mengharapkannya.

Jimin mengangguk yakin, dengan hati yang teguh dan tangan yang sudah menyentuh _handle_ pintu dan bersiap membukanya kalau saja hatinya tak kembali ragu-ragu.

 _Oh Park Jimin! Kau hanya tinggal masuk, tersenyum, menyapa, dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! Itu saja._

 _Ya_ , _ya_ , tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdu— _tung_ , _tunggu_!

Wajah Jimin berubah memucat, ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur teratur.

 _Tunggu_ _dulu_! _Tunggu_ _dulu_!

 _Tadi apa katanya_ _?_ _Mereka. Berdua_ _?_

Mereka hanya berdua? Bukankah saat _terjadi_ _apa-apa_ mereka juga hanya berdua kemarin?

DAN MEREKA AKAN BERADA DALAM SATU RUANGAN BERDUA SAJA LAGI?

 _OH_! _DAMN! FUCK! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE BITCH?_

 _Seseorang_! Jimin perlu _seseorang_!

Ia ingin sekali mencegat seseorang dan menyumpahinya sekarang, siapa pun karna ia benar-benar ingin berkata kasar sekarang. Tapi apa daya, bibirnya terlalu suci untuk melakukan pekerjaan _laknat_ seperti itu.

 _Cklk_.

Karna terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jimin tak sadar pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda asal Busan yang kehadirannya saja sudah menyerang seluruh _mekanisme_ kekebalan tubuh Jimin hingga rasanya ia bisa segera meleleh tak karuan di atas lantai.

 _Tuhan, selamatkan aku yang merupakan hamba-Mu yang taat dan penuh kasih sayang._

"Kau tak mau masuk _Hyung_?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas dari Jungkook.

Seolah-olah _tak ada_ apa-apa yang membuat kecanggungan ini terjadi, _tak ada_ yang salah di antara mereka, _tak ada_ sesuatu yang melukai harga diri Jimin, _tak ada_ insiden yang membuat Jimin bergelung masuk ke dalam selimutnya, _tak ada_ hal khusus yang membawa Jimin menghabiskan sekotak tisu semalam, intinya _tak ada_ ciuman yang kemarin. _Tak ada_! Sama sekali _tidak ada_!

 _Uhm, harusnya itu tak perlu kupertegas._

Jimin tidak tahu ekspresi _epic_ seperti apa yang ia pasang di hadapan Jungkook. Kalau saja ada Yoongi atau Taehyung sekarang, ia jamin mereka akan memotret ekspresi kaku _melongo_ seperti orang bodohnya dan menyebarkannya untuk ARMY di _SNS_ dengan senang hati.

Untungnya, mereka tak ada. _Sialnya_ , Jungkook yang ada. Karna... Ya Tuhan! Demi kaus kaki baunya Yoongi! Jimin lebih sanggup melawan Sepuluh Yoongi dan Taehyung daripada satu Jungkook.

Satu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdentum keras! Apalagi sepuluh? _Bisa lompat jantungnya ke dasar kaki!_

Tangan Jungkook menyambar lengan Jimin, menariknya memasuki ruangan dan menutup daun pintu yang berdenyit kecil.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri seperti tadi?" tanya Jungkook lagi saat Jimin masih diam tak bersuara. "Jimin- _Hyung_? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, begitu. . . tadinya juga—" ucapan terbata Jimin terhenti ketika Jungkook berbisik di telinganya, "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menciummu seperti kemarin lagi _Hyung_?" Di akhir kalimat Jungkook meniupkan angin hangat ke lubang telinganya dan membuat Jimin tersentak dan menjaga jarak.

Ia terdiam cukup lama sembari menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan marah dan terlukanya. Jimin bertanya dengan nada tajam, "Apa itu lucu bagimu?"

Jungkook balas menatap Jimin dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang apa itu lucu bagimu?!" seru Jimin mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu?"

"Yang kutahu aku adalah seorang penyanyi di sini _Hyung_ , bukan seorang pelawak. Jadi kurasa, tak ada hal perlu kau tertawai dari ucapanku barusan," balasnya masih dengan nada santai, tapi Jimin merasa sikap tenang Jungkook itu sedang mengejek dirinya, makanya dengan kesadaran yang menipis ia sudah mengepalkan tangan dan melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Jungkook dengan sangat kuat.

 _BUGH_!

Tidak cukup keras memang, tapi tetap saja berdenyut menyakitkan. Kaki Jungkook bahkan sempat tergeser ke belakang karna menahan serangan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"Bajingan!" teriak Jimin sembari mencengkeram kerah baju Jungkook. Mata, kepala, dan hatinya terasa memanas.

"Kau benar-benar," suara Jimin tersekat. Ia menyelami kedalaman iris yang tampak dingin dan kejam dimatanya sekarang. "—Kejam dan rendahan!"

" _Che_ ," decak Jungkook sembari membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kejam?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Kalau aku kejam... lalu kau apa?" Jungkook tersenyum kecil, menyeringai tipis saat berkata, "bajingan?" dengan nada rendah yang meresahkan. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan Jimin dan melepasnya dengan satu sentakan keras.

"Bajingan yang suka mencium orang lain hanya untuk bercanda?" tanyanya sarkastis. Jimin meneguk salivanya susah payah.

 _Benar_ , pada awalnya memang dirinya yang bersalah. Tapi 'kan tetap saja! Tetap saja Jungkook juga bersalah setelahnya! Bukan hanya ia saja yang salah!

"Tapi Demi Tuhan! Aku hanya menciummu Jeon Jungkook! Sedangkan kau? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jimin marah, napasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah dan kecewa.

"Aku?" Jungkook bertanya retoris, matanya menyipit tajam dan segaris senyuman angkuh tak berperasaan terpeta di sana. "Hanya bercanda _Hyung_. Apa ada yang salah?"

Jimin lupa untuk tahu cara menapaki bumi dengan benar. Ia merasa lemas, lumpuh, tak berdaya, dan hampa. Seolah-olah tulang di seluruh kakinya telah dilolosi paksa hingga Jimin tak tahu bagaimana caranya menopang beban tubuhnya, lalu ketika pipinya sudah basah dan terasa sembab, terlebih ketika itu terjadi tepat di hadapan orang yang sama yang sudah membuatnya menangis semalam, Jimin tersadar akan sesuatu... Bahwa bukan permintaan maaf Jungkook yang ia harapkan, tapi hanya sebuah ungkapan.

Ungkapan penyesalan karna Jungkook telah menyakitinya mungkin? Atau ungkapan bagaimana perasaan Jungkook setelah ciuman mereka kemarin? Ungkapan bahwa mereka bisa kembali bercanda seperti biasa dan tak akan terjadi apa-apa setelahnya.

Apa pun, apa pun itu, Jimin sangat mengharapkannya sekarang.

Karna Jungkook yang menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi dan berucap dengan kasar itu bukan Jungkook- _nya_.

Jungkook yang bergerak menjauh dan tak menoleh meski sedikit itu bukan Jungkook- _nya_.

 _Bukan Jungkook yang Jimin Cintai._

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Ada rasa canggung yang asing dan tak nyaman saat ketujuhnya sudah berada dalam Van yang bergerak menuju tempat _fansigning_ mereka diadakan sore ini.

Yoongi duduk di barisan paling belakang sementara di sampingnya ada Seokjin yang _tumben_ sekali bersamanya, dan tak lupa juga ada Jungkook di sana, di depan mereka, ada Taehyung dan Jimin, sementara di baris paling depan ada Namjoon dan Hoseok, sementara _Manajer_ mereka yang bernama Kim Jaesuk duduk di sisi Sopir sembari sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Malam ini kalian hanya akan mengisi satu acara di KBS." Jaesuk membuka suara sembari menoleh ke belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang salah?"

 _Ya, itulah pertanyaannya sekarang._

Selepas latihan keadaan makin berubah suram, tak ada siapa pun yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu atau membuka suara agar keadaan membaik. Sewaktu latihan tadi pun gerakan mereka banyak tak selaras, saling sikut, tendang, tabrak, dan bahkan pukul satu sama lain, suara mereka tersendat-sendat dan kadang lirik satu lagu disambung dengan lagu lain, intinya terlalu banyak kesalahan yang mereka lakukan.

Yoongi bahkan hanya menggerakkan badannya dalam tiga lagu dan sesudahnya kebanyakan melamun, Taehyung salah melafalkan lirik dan terus bergumam seperti seorang yang sakit gigi, Jimin terus mengusap mata dan hanya bisa mengerakkan bagian kepala dan bahunya, Hoseok yang entah kenapa malah asyik sendiri menggerakkan seluruh badannya, Namjoon hanya melihat Seokjin sepanjang waktu, dan yang ditatap malah tak mau peduli, ia hanya peduli dengan keberadaan Jungkook di sana karna Seokjin yang pagi tadi memeriksa kamarnya Jungkook menemukan kamar itu kosong dalam keadaan bersih, rapi, dan wangi—kamar Jungkook sudah seperti slogan iklan pengharum pakaian saja, ia merasakan kejanggalan pada Jungkook dan bertanya macam-macam pada sang _Maknae_ yang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul setiap saat.

Jadi intinya ada _'perang dingin'_ , kata _'hindar-menghindari'_ dan _'jauh-menjauhi_ ' di antara mereka satu sama lain. Mereka paham dengan sendirinya meski tak ada yang mempertegas keadaan.

Tapi tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, Yoongi tengah menoleh ke luar jendela dan menatapi deretan bangunan yang tertangkap retinanya, Taehyung asyik tenggelam dalam tatapan kosongnya mengamati langit-langit Van, Jimin juga melamun sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mencuri tatap pada sosok yang lagi-lagi membuat matanya basah, Jungkook memejamkan mata sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari _earphone_ -nya, Hoseok? _Oh_ _,_ _jangan ditanya_ _._ Ia sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

Jadi sebagai _Leader_ —yang paling tampan, paling baik, paling bertanggung jawab, paling murah senyum, dan yang paling berkarisma—Namjoon merasa bahwa ialah orang yang harus menjawab pertanyaan _Manajer_ mereka yang terkenal kejam dan sadis itu secepatnya.

"Tidak ada yang serius _Hyung,"_ ujar Namjoon terbata saat diberi tatapan mematikan Jaesuk. "Hanya sedikit salah paham," sambungnya dengan nada mencicit saat aura hitam makin pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Bukan masalah yang melibatkan pertengkaran 'kan?" sosok berkacamata berusia 36 tahunan itu bertanya dengan nada menuntut dan dibalas anggukan ragu dari Namjoon.

"Aku melihat pipi anak kecil satu itu sedikit lebam. Apa kau bisa jelaskan kenapa?" tanya Jaesuk lagi, kali ini bukannya menjawab, Namjoon segera menoleh pada sosok Jungkook dengan tatapan terkejut. Seokjin tersadar dan juga menoleh pada Jungkook, ia bahkan segera bergeser agar bisa melihat wajah Jungkook lebih dekat.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , Jungkook- _ah_ , Kook- _ie_ ," panggil Seokjin sembari mengguncang bahu Jungkook pelan, dan itu berhasil membuat sang _Maknae_ terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan berat.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Wajahmu! _Ah_ , astaga! Ini lebam?! Kenapa aku tak melihatnya? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya cemas sembari menyentuh pipi Jungkook.

" _Ah,_ ini?" Jungkook ikut memegangi pipi tirusnya. "Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil saja kok _Hyung_."

"Luka kecil apanya?!" bentak Jaesuk tak senang. "Kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya imajinasi fans-mu di luar sana? Apa kau tak tahu? Benar-benar tak tahu? Mereka akan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang lukamu!"

"Macam-macam seperti apa?" tanya Jungkook polos. "Tinggal ditutupi dengan _make_ _up_ saja dan semuanya selesai," katanya dengan nada enteng.

"Jungkook! Seriuslah sedikit! Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?"

"Aku hanya tak sengaja memukulkan wajahku pada tangan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungkook dan kembali bertanya, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Atau ada yang mencoba mem- _bully_ -mu?"

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan satu gelengan kecil pada Yoongi.

"Katakan saja padaku Jungkook- _ah_. Karna kebetulan sekali emosiku berada di titik _'aku ingin menghajar seseorang sampai mati'_ sekarang!"

"Yoongi jaga mulutmu!" Jaesuk berkata memperingati. "Sifat bar-bar tidak pantas untuk seorang _idol_ ," tekannya dan dibalas decakan tak suka dari Yoongi.

Seokjin tak banyak membuka suara, sesekali ia mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang, Namjoon hanya terdiam mengamati interaksi di antara Seokjin dan Jungkook, Jimin berusaha keras menulikan telinganya, Taehyung? Ia tak berani membuka mulutnya, takutnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi sementara Hoseok sudah menyimpan ponselnya dan ikut memusatkan atensi pada Jungkook.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Jungkook sempat melirik pada Jimin. "Hanya luka kecil karna seseorang yang suka bercanda."

"Siapa?" Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok, bertanya bersamaan, dan untuk waktu yang lama ada kecanggungan di sana, entah karna apa dan siapa. Apalagi saat Seokjin melemparkan tatapan anehnya lagi pada Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di atas celana, ia tak mau menangis, ia tak mau menangis lagi.

 _Pikirkan sesuatu yang ceria! Pikirkan sesuatu yang bahagia! Pikirkan sesuatu yang menggelikan!_

Seperti Seokjin memakai rok mini, atau Namjoon memakai bikini, atau Hoseok memakai _dress maid_ dilengkapi bandana kelinci yang imut, atau Yoongi menari Hawai dengan rumbai-rumbai, atau Taehyung memakai rok balet, atau Jungkook— Jungkook— Jungko— _Bajingan sialan itu! Haruskah kutenggelamkan ia di Sungai Han?_

Jimin membuang pandangan keluar.

"Berarti, bukan masalah yang serius?" tanya Jaesuk memastikan.

"Kuharap juga begitu," ujar Namjoon sembari menatapi sosok Seokjin dan kembali menoleh pada _Manajer_ nya, ada jeda selama sepuluh detik saat Jaesuk akhirnya tersadar dan memelototkan matanya pada Namjoon yang meringis. "Mungkin?"

"Mungkin?" tanya Jaesuk menuntut. "Kalian mau jadwal pemotretan 2 hari 1 malam di Jeju kita nanti tertunda?!"

"APA?" Seokjin berteriak kaget, membuat semua mata menoleh padanya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. "Ma, maksudku kapan?"

"Sekitar tiga hari lagi," balas Jaesuk sembari membuka sebuah aplikasi di ponselnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian pada Seokjin.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook yang sekarang menyandarkan kepala dibahunya. Jaesuk tak banyak bicara lagi saat ponselnya kembali berdering dan ia terlihat kembali berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di ujung sana.

 _Ini buruk_.

Kalau ada pemotretan selama lebih dari satu hari berarti mereka akan menginap, dan kalau menginap... Ia mengingat pembagian kamar dengan jelas.

Yoongi—Taehyung, Jungkook—Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan... dirinya. _Adakah situasi yang lebih buruk daripada berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang ingin kau hindari_?

 _Tidak_.

 _Tidak ada._

" _Hyung_ , bisakah nanti kau membuatkanku bubur?" Jungkook terdengar meminta—meski lebih terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Seokjin.

" _Oh_? Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_!"

 _Cup_!

Jungkook mengecup pipi Seokjin dan dibalas seruan Namjoon. " _Cham_! _Ya_! _Maknae_! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan pelototan tak senang.

" _Eh_? Kenapa? Aku hanya mencium pipi Jin- _ie_ _Hyung_ ," balas Jungkook santai dan terlihat begitu polos. "Apa tak boleh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sering menonton _Member_ idola grup lain melakukannya sesama _Member_ saat mereka berterima kasih," katanya kalem. "Atau untuk bersenang-senang, _ada juga yang melakukannya hanya untuk bercanda_?"

 _Demi_ _Tuhan_!

Jimin ingin sekali berdiri dan berteriak marah, memaki, memukul, meninju, menghajar Jungkook lalu melemparnya keluar mobil, keluar Seoul, keluar Korea, keluar Dunia, dan bahkan keluar Antariksa sekalian!

"Apa tak boleh Jin _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook lagi pada Jin.

"Tentu saja boleh Jungkook- _ah_. Kalau mau kau juga bisa memelukku," katanya sembari tersenyum menenangkan dan tanpa ragu Jungkook segera memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ ," bisiknya pelan.

"Sama-sama _Maknae_."

Entah kenapa mata Namjoon berubah menyipit sinis pada mereka. Hoseok terkikik geli disisinya.

"Sana! Ikut berpelukan juga dengan istri dan anakmu," ujarnya mengomentari wajah muram Namjoon–Mulai mendrama rupanya.

"Anak apanya? Mana ada anak yang menikung Ayahnya sendiri! Jeon Jungkook berandalan kecil itu sudah merebut istriku!" kata Namjoon dengan nada datar dan suara kecil.

"Tak apa," bisik Hoseok. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Namjoon, dan menarik tubuh tegap itu agar mendekat padanya. "Kau. Masih. Punya. Aku. 'Kan?"

Namjoon bergidik geli, lalu tertawa lepas dan mendorong wajah Hoseok menjauh.

" _Ya_! J Hope! Kau benar-benar mengerikan!" katanya dan disambut tawa Hoseok.

 _Yah_ , mereka bercanda di saat kelima lainnya dihinggapi kemuraman yang sama hingga tak ada yang mau menggubris kelakuan mereka berdua.

 _Oh_ , _salah_. Orang itu ada.

Ia melirik kecil dengan satu gurat senyum tipis pada punggung Namjoon.

 _Dasar_ _tidak_ _peka_.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Ketujuh pemuda itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara _fansigning_ dan syukurnya semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa ada kerusuhan. Ketujuhnya berpegangan tangan dan membungkuk mengucapkan ' _Terima kasih_ ' dan mendapat sorakan membahana dari para ARMY yang hadir di sana.

"Sebelah sini," Jaesuk berkata sembari mengarahkan para _Bodyguard_ mengelilingi ke tujuhnya, mereka akan kembali ke _dorm_ untuk beristirahat dan bersiap-siap mengisi acara nanti malam.

Satu demi satu _Member_ BTS melangkah dijaga oleh _Bodyguard_ melangkah keluar, Hoseok dan Namjoon di depan, pemuda itu melindungi Hoseok dengan sigap saat ada dorongan yang terjadi dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hati-hati," Namjoon berbisik ditelinganya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hoseok.

Di belakangnya ada Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, lalu terakhir Seokjin yang melangkah secara berurutan.

Mereka sudah tiba di pintu tempat acara itu berlangsung saat ada dua orang gadis yang menghampiri Jimin dengan terburu-buru, sepertinya mereka sudah terlambat.

"Jimin _Oppa_!" teriak mereka bersamaan, tapi keduanya dicegat para penjaga bertubuh kekar itu untuk tidak lebih mendekati sang idola.

"Jimin _Oppa_! Jimin _Oppa_!" teriak mereka lagi dan lagi. Mendengar suara mereka membuat Jimin tak sampai hati. Ia akhirnya berhenti, lalu berbalik mendekat pada mereka, di belakangnya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan Jimin.

"Ya?" tanyanya sembari melemparkan senyuman memikat dan dibalas pekikan keduanya. Salah satu yang berambut pendek sebahu maju dan menyerahkan bingkisan padanya.

"Ku, kumohon—terimalah!" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah, sebenarnya sudah merupakan tugas seorang _Manajer_ untuk menerima hadiah dari fans. Tapi Jaesuk berada jauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri, jadi dengan suka rela ia yang menerimanya, lalu gadis yang berambut hitam legam yang berada disisi gadis pertama itu juga memberikan bingkisan padanya.

Jimin menatap wajah mereka—yang sepertinya bukan merupakan gadis Korea asli, dengan saksama

"Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus dan keduanya memekik lagi.

"Sa, saya Rei, dan ini Reina _Eonni_!" Gadis pertama memperkenalkan diri. Nama mereka juga terasa asing untuk diucapkan di lidah. "Kami fans berat _Oppa_."

" _Oh_ , terima kasih." Jimin membenarkan letak kacamata beningnya—karna matanya sembab dan sedikit membengkak, Jaesuk menyuruhnya menggunakan kacamata.

"Kalian kembar?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak!" keduanya menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, tapi aku harus pergi—"

"Tunggu!" Gadis-gadis itu berkata secara bersamaan kembali. "Kami—bisakah kami meminta foto?" Reina bertanya dengan penuh harapan. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Jimin akhirnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hanya sekali saja, _ok_?"

"Bukan, bukan foto bersama kami!" Rei menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, lalu melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook di belakang Jimin.

"Tapi, foto _Oppa_ bersama Jungkook _Oppa_!" Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut membuat Jungkook menoleh dengan raut tak terbaca, hanya datar tanpa ekspresi apa pun. Taehyung ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Foto kalian berdua," sahut Reina dengan wajah memerah.

 _Hah_?

Jimin membeku di tempat, bukan, bukan tak tahu maksud dua gadis di hadapannya.

Ia tentu saja tak asing dengan kata itu, _oh_ , ayolah, semua orang di daratan Korea Selatan pasti tahu apa itu yang namanya _Official Couple._ Apa itu JiKook, KookMin, VGa VHope, VKook, JinHope, MonHope, NamHo, atau MinYoon.

Kalau dirimu adalah seorang Idola grup, maka kau harus siap kalau-kalau namamu akan dipasangkan dengan nama seseorang di grupmu sebagai— _uum_ , _couple_ , dan yang membuat Jimin terbengong begini bukan karna ia tak mengerti permintaan terselubung itu. Ia tahu, tentu saja.

Mereka meminta _'JiKook moment!'_ yang berarti akan ada rangkulan, pegangan, sentuhan, atau lagi sesuatu yang membuatnya berada di jarak paling dekat dengan Jungkook, _dan—astaga,_ bahkan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan fungsi berpikir, apalagi harus berdekatan dengan Jungkook?! Jimin tidak akan sanggup!

Seperti mengerti keadaan _'canggung'_ di sekitarnya, Taehyung segera bergerak maju. Merangkul pundak Jimin dan tersenyum lebar.

" _Hei_ , _hei_ , kalian ingin mengabaikanku ya?" katanya riang. "Kalau kalian meminta _JiKook moment_ berarti aku harus menyingkir dari sini?" ia mendengarkan tawa yang terasa aneh di telinga kedua gadis itu.

"Bu, bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu..." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Fotonya lain kali saja ya?" Ia mempertahankan senyuman manisnya yang siap melumerkan keduanya di atas lantai.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan kalian cinta yang begitu banyak," ujarnya sembari membentuk _'Heart_ _sign'_ dengan jemarinya di depan dada, dan kedua gadis itu kembali memekik tak terkendali karna begitu kesenangan.

Jungkook mendengus pelan di belakang sana saat menemukan sosok pemuda lain disisinya.

"Dia selalu mengobral perasaannya seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kecil. Sang _Maknae_ terdiam, menatap pada Taehyung yang masih tersenyum lebar tanpa beban.

"Kau ada masalah _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook langsung. Pemuda yang bernamakan panggung Suga itu tersenyum sinis.

"Masalahnya itu terletak pada seseorang yang begitu suka bercanda." Lalu matanya menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu rapuh. "Bukankah begitu?"

Jungkook terdiam, cukup lama dan kemudian mengusap pundak Yoongi sayang. "Kurasa juga begitu."

Seokjin baru sampai di sisi Yoongi dan Jungkook saat bertanya _'ada_ _apa? Kenapa berhenti_?' dengan nada lelah. Dua _dongsaeng_ -nya hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Lalu ketiganya menolehkan kepala saat ada suara terdengar di depan sana.

"Ayolah! Cepatlah sedikit anak muda!" teriak Hoseok yang sedang bersender di pintu Van yang jaraknya tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri, di sisinya Namjoon tengah meneguk air mineral yang diberikan oleh Jaesuk dan segera direbut oleh Hoseok tanpa permisi.

Tatapan mata Seokjin menggelap karnanya, dan Namjoon menyadari hal itu karna ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya dengan mudah sesaat tadi. Di satu sisi, mata Yoongi bertatapan dengan iris mata kelam Taehyung yang berbalik dengan tangan masih membentuk _Heart_ _sign_ di depan dada, sementara Jungkook—ia sudah sejak lama tertawan di binar luka mata berbingkai kacamata itu.

 _Wuuusshh_ ~

Angin berembus kencang, berputar-putar membawakan tarian tak kasat mata bersama helaian daun yang tak sengaja terbawa di dalamnya.

Tak ada hal yang cukup berarti dari angin sore ini bagi orang lain, tapi bagi ke enamnya, mereka tahu bahwa sesungguhnya angin itu telah membawakan musim gugur pada hati mereka meskipun musim semi masih bertakhta di Seoul.

Keenamnya terbelit dalam perasaan dan berbagai kesalahpahaman. Keenamnya berbagi tatapan yang sama, pandangan yang sama—dan rasa sakit yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[Samarinda 28 Agustus 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


	3. Announcement

Dear Reader FFN,

Semua FF saya sudah berpindah tangan(?) ke Wattpad dengan unname _**aimoonshine**_

Salam,

Reina Of El Dorado


End file.
